


Thoughts of Gardenia

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [27]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Remus Sirius Gardenia</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thoughts of Gardenia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceredwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceredwen/gifts).



> Prompt: Remus Sirius Gardenia

_There are 142 species of the plant Remus is pruning. And Sirius wonders, not for the first time, how come when Remus spouts out unnecessary information, it lodges in his brain._


End file.
